Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10 = 6x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $6$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6x}}{6}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{5}{3} = \dfrac{\cancel{6}x}{\cancel{6}}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{3}$